Rain
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: Seharusnya ia bisa jujur, agar seseorang disana bisa tenang dan tidak khawatir. AlWaYs KrIsTaO yehet ! (ps : mentang-mentang baru kambek,,, alay dikit bolwh lah :"))
Title : **Rain**

Main Pair : **KrisTao**

Genre : Actually, IDK

Summary : Aku memang menyukai hujan. Karna hujan menyimpan semua kenangan indah dan buruk kita. Saat kau melamarku, saat itu sedang hujan. Dan saat tiba-tiba kau menjauhiku, itu saat hujan pula -Tao- / Maaf, aku jauh karna aku takut, aku selalu terbayangan akan kematian mendadakku, aku tak mau kau mati karnaku dan yang lebih buruk... aku tak mau kau tau masa kelamku sejujurnya -Kris-

Warn : Typo, banyak ke eroran lainnya

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Taeyeon - Rain, Stella suka banget lagu itu... jadi Stella remake deh

Tolong tetap berikan komentar

Mohon komentarnya

-/\\-

Akhir akhir ini hujan sering turun dikawasan Beijing. Walaupun tak sampai banjir, tapi tetap saja sebagian orang merasa terganggu karenanya

Huang Zitao adalah salah satu orang yang sangat menyukai hujan disaat orang lain membenci hujan

Ketika ditanya alasannya, Ia hanya akan menjawab _'Hanya beberapa orang yang mengerti akan alasan aku menyukai hujan. Jika kau tak mengerti, kau tak akan tau. Kusarankan padamu untuk tidak mencoba mengerti. Karna hidup ini rumit'_

Yah... Huang Zitao atau sekarang yang bisa kita panggil Wu Zitao ini hanyalah seorang guru di salah satu sekolahan ternama di Beijing. Ia mengajar pelajaran Bahasa

Kenapa marganya menjadi Wu? Ia telah menikah tentu saja! Dan, Oh! Zitao adalah pria.

Zitao gay? Yap!

Nama suaminya?

Wu Yifan

Orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan pejabat pasti mengenal Yifan. Ia adalah pengacara yang sangatlah profesional, setiap klien yang dipimpin olehnya pasti selalu menang

Kembali lagi...

Zitao sangatlah mencintai hujan, mau itu gerimis, hujan lebat hingga banjir. Intinya ia menyukainya

Dan ingat! Jika kau lelah diawal atas kisahnya, sebaiknya berhenti saja. Dunia ini terlalu cepat berlalu, jangan terlalu mengurusi hal-hal yang membuatmu bingung

-/\\-

"Zitao Laoshi..!" panggil seorang namja yang pastinya adalah murid Zitao, karna anak tadi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Laoshi'

"Shenme le?" balas Tao pada anak didiknya yang kini sudah berada didepan Zitao. Muridnya ini dikenal dengan nama Zhong Ren. Ia asal Korea Selatan sebenarnya, tapi ia lebih ingin menimba ilmu di China katanya

"Laoshi... aku masih bingung dengan bahasa China yang tadi kau ajarkan dikelas... bisakah kita mempelajarinya lagi?" pinta si murid yang diketahui bernama Zhong Ren itu

"Hao.. jam tujuh malam sampai jam setengah sembilan saja, okay!"

"Hao ma! Xie xie ni Laoshi" dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman indah Zitao

Selanjutnya Zitao pergi menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang ada didepan sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Ia mengajar anak tingkat akhir dalam Huanhei Senior High School

-/\\-

 **CKLEK**

"Kosong lagi..." menghela nafas. Yah... hanya itu yang bisa Zitao lakukan

Bukan apa-apa, akhir-akhir ini— ah! Tidak-tidak... sudah dua bulan ini, Yifan —suaminya— jarang sekali pulang kerumah

Dua bulan yang lalu —bulan Mei— Yifan hanya pulang 1 kali, bahkan mereka tak merayakan hari ulangtahun Zitao sama sekali. Lalu satu bulan —bulan Juni— yang lalu, Yifan hanya pulang 2 kali, dan itu tepat hari minggu. Yah... saat itu mereka tiap minggunya pergi beribadah tentu saja

Lalu bulan ini? Yifan bahkan belum pulang sampai saat ini. Tau sekarang tanggal berapa?

23 Juli 20**

Pertengahan bulan bukan? Dan Yifan sama sekali belum pulang

"Baiklah... sudah pukul... ah! Pukul enam. Aku akan mandi dahulu, menyiapkan makanan dan cemilan sekalian menyiapkan materi untuk Zhong Ren juga"

-/\\-

 **Flashback**

"Hei! Zizi!"

"Uhm...? Gege...? Shenme le?" Zizi —Zitao— segera menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk di ayunan taman bermain komplek mereka

Disana terdapat dua ayunan, satu ayunan tempat Yifan, dan satu lagi kosong

"Shenme le ge?"

"Haiisshh... Zizi...~~ kenapa imut sekali sih~~" Yifan yang melihat Tao kini sudah ada didepannya segera turun dari ayunan dan mencubiti pipi tembam Zitao

"Auu...! GEGE!"

"Hehehe... jangan marah Zi... gegekan gemes baby~"

"Gemes sih boleh, tapi jangan sekencang itu mencubitnya!"

"Hehehe..."

"Jadi... ada apa ge?"

"Hm..."

"Hm...?"

"Itu..."

"... Aku..."

"Kenapa ge?"

"—Aku mencintaimu Zi, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Zitao yang mendengar hal itu sontak saja kaget. Gegenya yang tampan itu menyukainya? Bukannya gegenya ini sering mengatakan Zitao itu jelek? Dan Gegenya ini hanya suka pada wanita cantikkan?

Wanita

Seketika Zitao membulatkan matanya setelah memikirkan kata wanita

Apa ini artinya Fanfannya menganggap Zitao wanita? Eh! Tapi tetap sajalah! Zitao itu jelek!

"Hm...?"

"Hm...?"

"Hm... gege kenapa menyukaiku?"

"Cinta itu tak memiliki alasan baby~ kalau aku punya, itu artinya aku menyangimu"

"Tapi... gege bilang, gege sukannya wanita cantik dan sexy kan? Zizi kan laki-laki ge, gege juga selalu bilang Zizi jelek"

"Apa gege pernah bilang Zizi tidak sexy?" Zitao hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pada kepalanya

"Jadi... sekarang? Zizi mau tidak jadi istri gege?" lagi-lagi Zitao membulatkan matanya

"Eh? Gege tadi melamar ya? Zizi kira menyatakan cinta" Yifan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tulus, sambil membelai pipi tembam Zitao

"Jadi...?"

 **BRASHH!**

"HUUUAA... HUJAANNN!"

"ZIZI... AYO BERTEDUH!"

"BU SHI! BEIJING JARANG HUJAN GE! ZIZI MENYUKAI HUJAN~~~"

"Eh?"

"Iya... Zizi akan selamanya suka hujan, karna...—

— Karna hujan turun setelah gege melamar Zizi~~"

 **GLEGAR!**

"AYOLAH ZIZI! WU ZITAO! SUDAH ADA PETIR YANG MENYAMBAR BABY~~!"

"Ahahahaha... Zizi... mencintai Hujannn...~~~ Zizi mencintai Gege juga~~~"

Bruk!

"ZIZI!"

-/\\-

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Sebentar"

 **Cklek**

"Ah... ni hao laoshi~"

"Lebih cepat lima menit Zhong—"

"Kai laoshi... panggil aku Kai, Zhong Ren itu terlalu panjang tau!" Zitao hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar gerutuan muridnya ini

Sudah diberitahukan?! Zhong Ren itu dari KorSel, nama aslinya Kim Jong In sih...

Tapi... ah, entahlah. Intinya ia inginnya dipanggil Kai

"Hao le Kai... ayo masuk"

"Eum... laoshi, kau sedang masak untuk makan malam suamimu ya? Aduh... dai bu qi aku jadi mengganggu" tapi Zitao hanya tersenyum hangat

"Kata siapa aku sedang masak untuk suamiku? Aku sedang memasakkan cemilan untuk kita. Aku yakin, kau pasti butuh cemilankan?" Jelas Zitao sambil memamerkan smiling eyesnya

"Eh? Laoshi tau darimana kalau setiap aku belajar, aku butuh cemilan? Apa si Shixun itu yang membocorkannya ya? Dasar albino sialan!" dan kali ini Tao sukses tertawa dibuatnya

"Hahaha... aniyo... Sehun, tidak memberitahuku, aku selalu mengecek kolong meja, dan kolong mejamu selalu penuh dengan sampah cemilan, Kai" Kai yang mendengar penjelasan Kai mendadak malu

Tapi, Kai merasa janggal...

Apa ya...

Aduh...

Oh Iya!

"Laoshi? Laoshi bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Kenapa seongsaenim tak pernah cerita? Astaga..." Kai malah menggerutu tak jelas sambil tiduran disofa merah maroon milik Tao

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Aish... setidaknya, aku kan jadi bisa langsung bertanya laoshi _squint emotikon_ jadi aku tak perlu lagi.. sedikit-sedikit buka kamus, atau malahan google translate _squint emotikon_ "

"Eh? Kau menggunakan google translate?"

"Babo"

"Aku terpaksa seongsaenim"

"Baiklah... cemilannya sudah jadi, mari kita mulai belajarnya"

"Oh my god... Tapi janji ya laoshi...!"

"Eh? Janji apa?"

"Janji untuk memberikan nomor ponselmu setelah ini, okey"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ish! Untuk konsultasi bahasa tentu saja!"

"Arraseo~"

-/\\-

"Hei Wu! Kau belum mengabari istri mu bulan ini"

"Lalu?"

"Oh ayolah... dia bahkan tak tau kau sekarang ada di Seoul"

"Biarkan saja"

Hening

"Ada apa denganmu Fan?"

"Kris, Yeol!"

"Kris? Ya.. Kris..."

"Jadi... Kris, kemana Yifan sekarang?!" sentak Chanyeol langsung

"Apa maksudmu? Aku Kris dan aku Yi—"

"Kau bukan Yifan! Yifan adalah seorang suami sah Zitao, Kris. Yifan selalu mengedepankan Tao, mengkhawatirkan Tao, bukannya malah tak perduli!"

Hening

"Aku rasa kau berubah..." Ini suara lain lagi

"Ya Kris, kau bukanlah dirimu yang dulu. Katakan pada kami. Sebenarnya, kau ada masalah apa?" —Chen—

"Molla"

Hening

"Aku merasa, sepertinya setiap hari adalah hari yang akan membunuhku secara langsung dan tiba-tiba. Aku takut. Sungguh.." —Kris—

"Apakah dulu kau pernah merasakan hal itu? Maksudku... dulu sekali, sewaktu kalian masih berada di awal pernikahan kalian" Suho —suara lain— ikut menanyakan perihal keadaan Kris

Bukankah sungguh aneh? Kris selalu merasa dirinya dihantui kematian? Mendadak pula

"Ani. Aku mulai merasakannya sejak dua bulan lalu"

 **Deg**

Bahkan tanpa diberitahupun mereka sudah tau kenapa Kris bisa seperti ini

"Benarkah? dua bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya"

"Aku... aku ingin sekali mulai mendekatkan diri lagi dengan Zitao, namun... rasanya, ia menjauhiku"

"Babo! Ia selalu menangisimu bodoh!"

"Baekhyun?" —Suho—

"Eh? Kau tau darimana?" —Chen—

"Rahasia. Intinya, sampai saat ini ia masih menunggu kabarmu. Ia ingin mengabarimu, tapi ia takut..."

"...Apa kalian tau apa yang Zitao takutkan?"

Hening

"Ia takut mengganggu jam bekerjamu Kris. Ia ingin menghampiri kantormu yang ada di China. Tapi dia tetap takut, takut membuang waktumu yang berharga"

Kris seketika merasa tertohok atas ucapan Baekhyun itu

"Jadi mak—"

"Dengar Kris, Tao selalu menunggu kabarmu. Ia sangat mencintaimu. Berilah kabar untuknya sekarang. Katakan juga alasanmu yang sampai sekarang belum pulang"

"Tapi... kejadian yang itu? A—"

"Tak perlu, rahasiakan saja darinya. Tapi... jika dia bertanya, maka jawablah dengan jujur" Kris pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap

-/\\-

 **GLEGAR!**

 **GLEGAR!**

"Kai, diluar hujan. Bagaimana kau akan pulang?" tanya Tao. Sebenarnya Tao bisa saja memberikan tumpangan pada Kai. Tapi tetap sajakan... Orangtuanya pasti ingin Kai pulang

"Tenang saja Laoshi... Ah! Boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu laoshi?"

"Igo" Kai tersenyum mendengarnya

Kalau diperhatikan. Mereka sepertinya melakukan percakapan dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda. Tadi saja mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat belajar

["Ni Hao"]

"Ni hao ma. Ini Kai. Mama sedang dimana sekarang?"

["Rumah"]

"Jemput Kai ya ma, di apartment Wope, okay ma?"

["Hao, tapi supir liu saja yang menjemputmu, okay?"]

"Okay"

Piip

"Xie xie laoshi"

Hening

"Laoshi?" tanya Kai dengan pelan. Yah... dia kini melihat gurunya itu sedang memegang album foto dan ia mengelus setiap gambarnya. Namun matanya, ia hadapkan pada luar jendela

Yah... ia memang sering mendengar rumor atas kebiasaan unik laoshinya ini. Apalagi, kejadian ini hanya akan terjadi setiap hujan

"Laoshi~"

"Hiks... hiks..." Kai jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa laoshinya menangis? itulah pertanyaan Kai

"Kapan kau pulang Fan? Aku... hiks.. hiks..."

Dan Kai kini mengerti alasannya

Kai segera menghampiri Zitao, lalu ia menatap album foto itu. Terdapat foto anak kecil yang sepertinya laoshinya bersama lelaki lain lagi yang tampan dan tinggi

Kai perlahan membawa kepala Zitao pada pelukannya

"Hiks... hiks... Ia... berbohong~ Aku bingung.. hiks.."

"Tenanglah laoshi..."

"Aku... hiks... aku tau semuanya hiks... hiks.. tapi ia tetap menjauh"

Benarkan perkiraan Kai. Sebenarnya dari awal, dia sudah heran dengan kesepian di apartment laoshinya ini. Dan... yeah.. mereka sedang berantem yah?

"Laoshi..."

"Hiks... Kai.. kenapa? Kenapa kau malah menenangkanku? Hiks.."

"Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan orang yang sudah dengan sangat baik hati mau mengajariku untuk belajar dan memberikan aku makan tentu saja. Haha" Tao tersenyum karnanya

"Itu wajar Kai. Jja. Kuantar sampai depan apartment"

"Apakah tak apa?"

"Heumm... jja"

-/\\-

"Tuan Kai"

"Oh.. sudah lamakah?"

"Aniyo, saya baru saja sampai"

"Okey! Laoshi... aku pulang dulu"

"Ye! Hati-hati dijalan, okey!"

"Okey!"

-/\\-

Piip...

Piip...

Piip...

["Ni hao?"]

"Zizi?"

["Ge—gege?"]

"Hao baby..."

["Hiks... hiks... gege... gege dimana sekarang? Kenapa gege tak pulang? Zizi takut sendirian terus hiks..."]

Yifan tersenyum. Yah... sifat manja istrinya ini tak kunjung hilang rupanya

"Sst... baby... jangan menangis.."

["Bagaimana hiks... bagaimana bisa aku tak menangis hah?"]

"Hey... dengarkan aku, aku sekarang ada di Korea baby"

["Hah?! Ba—bagaimana bisa?"]

"Gege dapat tugas disini babe"

["Kenapa tak langsung mengabariku? Kenapa tak pulang dulu Huuwwwaa...~~~"]

"Sst... aku tak mau membuatmu bersedih okey..."

["Tapi... kau malah membuatku menangis kencang sekarang"

"Jangan menangis lagi babe... kau tau kan... aku selalu tak tenang jika kau menangis"

["Hiks.. huuhh hikss... tak bisa ge... air matanya hiks tetap mengalir.. aku tak bisa menghentikannya"]

"Tenangkan dirimu sendiri..—

—bagaimana?"

["Sudah..."]

"Bagus"

["Gege... kenapa dua bulan lalu kau tak pulang?"]

 **DEG**

Serasa ditusuk pisau besar. Apa harus sekarang ia memberitahu rahasianya?

["Kumohon... beritahu aku..."]

"Aku... dipenjara waktu itu"

 **DEG**

Kini Taolah yang merasakan hatinya ditusuk pisau yang besar

["B—bagai... bagaimana bisa ge?"] Tao benar-benar menahan teriakan histerisnya kali ini

"Yah... masalah kecil saja baby... karna sekarang gege sudah bekerja lagi. Hanya saja, sekarang gege tak bisa lagi ke China"

["Shen—"]

"Nama gege telah diblocklist"

Astaga.. rasanya Zitao ingin mati saja

["Dimana gege sekarang"]

"Korea—"

["Bukan itu! Alamatnya..."]

"Ohh.. di Seoul, apartment Gongdong"

["Aku akan kesana besok, aku akan segera mengurus segalanya"]

"Tapi, pekerjaanmu?"

["Aku lebih baik mati jika kau tak memperbolehkanku menyusulmu!"]

"..."

["Kau warnaku ge... kau nyawaku, untuk apa aku disini tanpamu?"]

"..."

["..."]

Piip

"Yah! Besok, semua warnaku akan kembali... yah... besok..." ucap Tao sebelum kini ia tertidur, memimpikkan hari esok yang sangatlah indah

 **THE END**

.

..

...

 **Epilogue**

Kris tersenyum sambil menatapi ponselnya

Kris tadi baru saja bertelefon dengan Tao

"Yeah... Ia akan kesini"

"Aku menunggumu peach" Masih saja ia tersenyum

Hingga akhirnya ia duduk di balkon kamar apartmentnya

"Kau sungguhlah penyelamat...—"

"—hujan"

Hening

"Dreaming... In the rain..."

 **REALLY END**


End file.
